


Made of Earth and Stars

by AshCloud5



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, RoyalWolf, WinterPrincess X Wonder Woman, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCloud5/pseuds/AshCloud5
Summary: WinterPrincess X Wonder Woman fanfic inspired by @oopswakanda on tumblr.Special shoutout to @icedacidpopsicle for helping me out with the titleWWII the world is tearing itself apart, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is trying his best to help his best friend to stop the war as soon as possible but after crash landing in a country that shouldn't exist he meets Shuri the young genius Princess with more power than she realizes. Together they travel back to war and find that it is not everything they thought it was.





	1. Prologue: Tell Me A Story

“Umama” 

“Yes my child?” 

“Tell me a story”

“Which one?” Ramonda asked

“The story of our home” Shuri pleaded

“Long ago, when history was new, a meteorite made of vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe struck the continent of Africa, affecting the plant life around it. When Olorun, the God of the sky created men, five tribes chose to settle on this land and called it Wakanda

“But Gaunab, the God of Evil grew envious of mankind and sought to corrupt Olorun’s creation. He poisoned men’s hearts with jealousy and suspicion. They turned on one another, the five tribes then lived in constant war with each other. Until one day a warrior priestess received a vision from the Panther Goddess Bast, who led her to the heart shaped herb, a plant that granted her super human strength, speed and instincts. She led a revolt and freed all the women from enslavement and torment

“The Priestess became Queen and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. The women of the five tribes agreed to live under the Queens rule but the men chose to leave Wakanda. The Wakandan’s used the vibranium to develop technology far more advanced than any other nation. But as Wakanda thrived, free from the corruption of Gaunab, the world around them sank further into chaos. So to keep the vibranium and the Wakandan’s safe, Olorun created a barrier around the nation, keeping it’s true strength hidden from the rest of the world”

“And what about Gaunab? Is there any way to stop him?” Shuri questioned 

Ramonda nodded “When Olorun cast Gaunab out of the skies, he knew that Gaunab would continue his plans to corrupt mankind, to lure them into a war that would destroy themselves and the world. So he left us with a gift, a weapon powerful enough to destroy Gaunab and free the earth of his influence. We call it the God Killer” 

“Can I see it? The God Killer” Shuri asked

“The God’s gave us many gifts intomba, one day you will know them all” Ramonda replied, slowly rising to leave

“And Umama” Shuri called, Ramonda turned to face her daughter

“Do we still hide?” Shuri inquired

“Yes”

“Why?” 

Ramonda did not answer, instead she pressed a kiss on Shuri’s temple and bid her goodnight. 

Once her mother left Shuri rolled over in bed and stared out the window, her eyes honed in on the one solitary building in the distance, “The Mound” they called it, where the vibranium was mined and it also housed the lab from which the most advanced technology was produced.

“I will be there!” she thought determinedly to herself as she gazed at it

“Just you wait”

And with that thought in mind the young Princess fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ramonda left Shuri’s bedchamber and went to the throne room where Okoye the General of the Dora Milaje, Wakanda’s greatest warriors, awaited her.

“My Queen” Okoye called in respect as Ramonda entered.

“Sorry I am late my friend, Shuri was a bit more inquisitive then usual tonight” Ramonda spoke

Okoye only nodded

“What is it you wished to speak to me about General?” Ramonda questioned

“Is it not time to begin Shuri’s training, my Queen?” Okoye replied 

“Okoye, she is a child…. The only child among us…. I want to let her be so” Ramonda answered.

The Wakandan’s had been blessed with unusually long life as well as strength superior to that of any normal man. But there were no children within their borders. Ramonda had wanted a child so much she had carved one out of the vibranium rich soil and prayed to the Gods to give it life and Olorun answered.

“You know as well as I do that she is not just a child. She will need to learn to fight and defend herself should the day of reckoning arrive” Okoye stated

Ramonda turned away, refusing to look Okoye in the eyes as she responded “You speak of a day that may never come. He might never return. He could have died of his wounds”   
Ramonda did not even believe the words as they left her mouth.

“Gaunab is alive! You feel it as we do, in your bones” spoke a different voice. Nakia, the head of the Intelligence division.

“You agree with Okoye as well Nakia?” asked Ramonda

“Yes, my Queen and forgive me but we believe you are neglecting your duty if she cannot fight” Nakia answered.

Ramonda let out a sigh, suddenly feeling as old as she was. She knew she was putting it off for too long. She knew she was shielding Shuri from what she really was. Ramonda thought back to the night Shuri was brought to life, Olorun had blessed her with the gift of life but Bast had also placed a blessing on the child. One that came with an enormous responsibility, not only to Wakanda but also to the rest of the world.

“We know you love her as do we” Okoye spoke “But this is the only way to truly protect her”

“You will both train her, mind and body!” Ramonda dictated finally turning to meet the gazes of the other two women.

“Harder than anyone before her… five times harder, ten times harder until she is better than even you… But she must never know the truth, about what she is or how she came to be” 

The two women nodded both responding “Yes, My Queen” before crossing their arms in an “X”, the Wakandan salute, and leaving.

‘Shuri was indeed a gift’ Ramonda thought, resigned ‘But she was never only mine’


	2. Chapter 1: Princess of Wakanda

“Again” Okoye called as she knocked Shuri into the dirt yet again.

Shuri stood, ignoring the aching of her sides, today, after all these days of getting beat, Shuri would win today. She took her stance again and lunged at the General. Shuri thrust her spear out and Okoye dodged effortlessly, knocking Shuri down again.

Shuri raised herself slightly and struck out with her foot, Okoye once again dodged and struck at Shuri. Shuri raised her spear and blocked the blow. Aiming to overpower her Okoye pushed against Shuri’s spear, Shuri then using her own, turned and managed to knock the general onto the ground.

Shuri raised herself to her feet keeping the point of her spear aimed at the General. A flash of white caught her eye and she allowed herself a glance in its direction. ‘ _Umama_ ’ Shuri thought as she spotted her mother at the edge of the training ground the Queen dressed in her usual regal amour and her white hair braided immaculately and then half tied back into a bun while the rest flowed freely.

But that few seconds of distraction was all Okoye needed. Okoye stuck out at Shuri, managing to knock Shuri’s spear out of the young Princess’s hands.

“Never let your guard down!” Okoye fumed, striking out at Shuri

Shuri dodged blow after blow, driven backwards by the older woman.

“You expect the battle to be fair?” Okoye demanded “A battle will never be fair!”

Okoye launched a sonic blast at the young Princess, who jumped out to her left to avoid the hit. She made it. Barely.

Finding her own weapon, she again launched herself at the General, in a desperate move she grabbed the end of Okoye’s spear, locking the shaft of it under her arm as she raised her own, using the shaft whacked Okoye. Shuri had only meant to at least knock the breath out of her but the blow sent the General flying back and she crashed to the floor of the training ground hard.

“General!” Ayo, Okoye’s second in command, cried running to aid the older woman

Okoye was stunned but conscious; she tried to sit up but winced in pain.

“Lay still” Ayo insisted “You’re bleeding”

Shuri dropped the spears, taking the sight of the injured General and the faces of the Dora around her. She had no idea that her blow would be that harsh, she was smaller compared to the other woman but that force was way more than her body could have, should have.

“What have I done?” Shuri mumbled “I’m sorry”

Before she turned her back and ran.

She ran and ran, stopping only at the edge of a cliff. The Princess looked at her hands, the questions firing around her head. Shuri knew she was different than the average Wakandan that much became apparent as she grew up, but it hadn’t bothered her until now. She could have killed Okoye…

_She could have killed Okoye…_

Shuri shut her eyes trying to think of other things to distract her from that thought. She began to mentally list the periodic table, a habit that usually calmed her down.

_Hydrogen…_

_Helium…._

_Lithium…._

_Beryllium…_

A low humming made her scrunch her face in irritation.

_Stupid bugs!_

_Bor_ …. The thought halted as the humming grew louder. _That’s not a bug!_

Shuri opened her eyes and saw… a plane? Yes, it was an aeroplane, it managed to make it through the barrier, its tail was on fire and it was headed straight for a nearby lake… nose first.

Shuri knew by instinct that there was someone inside that plane. She looked down, the cliff was not that far up… she could make it. She ran back a couple of meters “Bast! This is stupid” she yelled before running full speed forward and launching herself off the cliff.

She landed on her knees and rolled over a couple of times before coming to a stop. That was painful! She definitely wouldn’t be doing that again. She picked herself off the ground silently sending a Thank you to Bast for keeping her from death. She ran towards the plane, it had already hit the lake and was slowly sinking into its murky depths.

Shuri dived as she reached the edge of the lake heading for the still sinking cockpit. In the water she managed to make out the shape of a person, she broke through the glass and wrenched out the… man? She lugged the man upwards, after breaking the surface swam them both to the shore of the lake.

Shuri stared at the unconscious figure in front of her. _A man! A white man!_

She studied his face, taking in his solid jawline, strong chin and full head of dark brown hair that was slick with water. Shuri reached out to touch him, see if he was alive when he began to move.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky moved, coughing up a little water, he opened his eyes the bright light of the sun blinding him for a second. He shut them again turning to the side before opening them again. When his eyes adjusted he saw trees, feeling someone beside him, he propped himself onto his elbows and turned to see… a woman. All thoughts in his head seemed to freeze at the sight of the lovely dark skinned young woman in front of him, her dark eyes gazing at him in curiosity and wonder. He watched as her lips tilted slightly into a kind smile. Before he could stop it the word fell out of his mouth

“Wow”


	3. Chapter 2: White Boy In Wakanda

Bucky stared at the beautiful young woman. Her dark eyes still gazing in that same wonder.

“You are a man” she breathed

Her surprise stunned the Sargent “Yeah… I mean…. Do I not look like one?” He asked

“Where are we?” Bucky questioned, taking in his surroundings and being able to recognise them.

“Wakanda” The young woman answered as a matter of factly

“Wak… Where?”

“Who are you?” The young woman asked, tilting her head to the side, still staring curiously at him

“I… I’m”

“Princess! Get back!” yelled a voice, cutting Bucky off

Bucky looked to the source of the sound and found a large group of fierce looking, dark skinned women. They all wore scarlet uniforms and were adorned in silver bracelets, their heads were also clean shaven. They were armed with spears all of which seemed to hum with some kind of energy.

Only one of the women was adorned in gold, the others seemed to rally behind her. Their leader no doubt. Bucky thought.

Wait… Princess? Came the thought just as the young woman who saved him rose to face the one adorned in gold.

“Okoye…” called the Princess

“Get back Princess! He could be dangerous” the other woman hissed

The Princess took a few steps away from him, Bucky tried to stand.

“Stay down trespasser! Are you armed?” Demanded the woman. Okoye, that was her name.

Before Bucky could answer Okoye ordered one of the other warriors to search him. The woman grabbed Bucky pulling him to his feet with a strength that shouldn’t have been possible for a woman her size. The warrior pulled out his gun, back up pistol and his army knife and showed them to Okoye.

Okoye’s expression was one of disgust as she looked at his weapons.

“Guns, so primitive” she scoffed

“Look Ma’am, I don’t know who you all are and I’m sorry for crash landing in your lake but if you could all just show me the way outta here and I’ll be gone” Bucky stated

“How did he get though the barrier?” Okoye asked the young woman. The Princess shook her head in answer.

“Look please just…” Bucky called making a move towards the Princess but before he could reach her he was blasted half a meter away. He hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him and he could feel a splitting pain in his head, the world began to blur a little the last thing he saw before the world went black was the Princess running to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was music playing, not the usual swing slow blues he was used to but it was upbeat and consisted mainly of drum beats. This was what Bucky woke up to. He was lying on a table in a brightly lit room, he sat up all around him were screens but not the type he was used to these were more advanced… even more than what he’d seen in Howard Stark’s lab at the SSR. Bucky felt his head, he could have sworn it had been hurt, he placed a hand to his chest, nothing broken.

Bucky hopped off the table and took a few steps, gazing at the sights around him… Not even the HYDRA facility he was kept in was this high tech. He stopped when he saw the form of the young woman who had saved him. The Princess. She had changed her clothes and half her hair was in bun at the top of her head while the rest flowed freely down her back.

“Where am I” Bucky asked out of the blue shocking the Princess.

She turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face. “Don’t scare me like that colonizer!” she hissed

“I’m not…. I’m Bucky” He introduced.

The Princess gazed at him, sizing him up for a moment before she replied “I’m Shuri Udaku”

“How long have I been out? I think that Okoye woman really got me” He asked

“You have been out for 2 hours and in that time our doctors managed to fix your head injury, Okoye gave you a nasty gash with that blast, your three broken ribs, removed any remaining water in your lungs and the bruising along your abdomen” Shuri stated

“There is no way all that was magically healed” Bucky argued lifting his shirt to find that the bruises were indeed gone.

“It is not magic, it is science” Shuri spoke rolling her eyes at the white man.

“Where are we?” Bucky questioned

“Wakanda”

“No I got that but where are we right now?”

“We are in the mound, the home of all technological advancements and where we mine the vibranium” Shuri answered

“Vibranium?” Bucky repeated, recognizing the name of the metal that had made up his best friends signature shield

“You mine it? I thought it was the rarest metal on earth?” Bucky inquired

“If you are not from Wakanda then it is” came Shuri’s reply

A bleep sounded and the beaded bracelet on Shuri’s hand began to glow. Bucky watched stunned as she touched the beads and a miniature image of Okoye formed itself out of sand like substance. Bucky was stunned it was like a film but there was no screen or projector

“Is the white man awake?” the image asked.

“Yes, Okoye, he is awake” Shuri answered

“I will send the Dora to retrieve him”

“General I am perfectly capable of handling the broken white boy” Shuri replied, the comment making Bucky raise his eyebrows at her.

“Very well bring him to the palace, the Queen and the council wish to question him”

“ _Ewe Ngokubanzi_ ” Shuri spoke before tapping the bracelet again and making the image disappear.

“We must leave, my mother requests your presence” Shuri spoke turning to face Bucky

Bucky was about to reply when a sight outside the many high window of the Mound caught his eye.

‘Impossible!’ he thought as he went to the window. As unbelievable as it was, there it was in front of him. The trains or transports or whatever that had been carrying the mounds of what had to be Vibranium was zooming down the tracks at incredibly high speeds, but the thing that really caught his attention was the fact that those transports were not touching the tracks, they were suspended a few feet in the air.

“H-how did you…? How is it doing that?” Bucky stammered

“Doing what?” Shuri inquired moving to stand next to him

“How does it not touch the track?” Bucky asked.

“It’s called magnetic levitation”

“Flying trains” Bucky mumbled as he recalled Howard Stark’s demonstration of his flying car.

_“I did say in a few years didn’t I?”_ the handsome inventor had told the crowd and yet here in from of him was a transport system that indeed did not touch the ground.

“Actually the flying trains as you called them are in the city” Shuri stated using finger quotes on the words ‘Flying train’ “This transport is only used for the extraction of Vibranium”

“So that’s vibranium on those trains?” Bucky questioned turning to face the young woman.

“There is Vibranium all around us, that is how we healed you” Shuri answered with a smile.

“Now come! My mother will not wait forever” Shuri remarked tapping him in the chest and walking ahead.

Bucky stared out of the windows watching the transports zoom by and smiled as the thought crossed his mind.

_‘Eat your heart out Howard Stark’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewe Ngokubanzi- Trans.: Yes General

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I have done it I hope you guys enjoy!!!


End file.
